


[翻译][Lestrade/Sherlock]Eggs in the Morning 清晨的煎蛋

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: 声明: 人物什么的都不是我的，也非写来盈利。作者的话: 为这个prompt:http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/12826.html?thread=70545690#t70545690 而写。简介: 一天早晨John下楼后发现Sherlock和Lestrade在做早餐。从某种程度上来说。原文地址：http://list-of-lists.livejournal ... view=151420#t151420授权：Wow! Of course you can translate it- I'm honoured that you think it's worth translating!





	[翻译][Lestrade/Sherlock]Eggs in the Morning 清晨的煎蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eggs in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403170) by list_of_lists. 



John循着争吵声往楼下走去。听上去那并不是涉及案子的争吵，这可是头一遭，也不是那种预警着Mycroft到来的噪声，却是一种更友好的，家常的，亲切的斗嘴。  
  
“递我一下糖？”这是Sherlock，他的声音里还满是睡意。  
  
“我不明白，你怎么能忍受称这种东西为你所谓的早餐咖啡。”那是Lestrade，John意识到，他困惑了。他没想到Lestrade会出现在221B。  
  
“在看到你往你的茶里加了什么之后？”Sherlock回嘴。“鸡蛋呢？”  
  
“我来做。”  
  
“我会煎鸡蛋，你知道的。”  
  
“不，你不会。你会毁鸡蛋。你会烧鸡蛋。你会让鸡蛋爆炸。你唯一不会的就是煎鸡蛋。”  
  
“第12行下面那个填‘低能’。”【这里是Lestrade在做填字游戏而Sherlock义不容辞的剧透了】  
  
“真是多谢。”Lestrade听起来心满意足地抱怨道，然后是报纸的沙沙声。“快点，我美丽的笨蛋，咱们做早餐吧。”  
  
“美丽的笨蛋……？”  
  
“对，你很美，你还是个小笨蛋。”一阵椅子挪动的声音和高音调的咯咯笑声传来，然后两个穿着睡衣，头发睡得乱糟糟的男人，出现在了John的视线内。Lestrade捉住Sherlock的腰把他转了一圈。“你知道为什么你是个笨蛋吗？”  
  
Sherlock摇了摇头，放松地笑着。  
  
“因为你不会、”他亲了亲Sherlock一边的脸颊。“煎、”另一个吻落在另一边脸颊上。“鸡蛋。”Sherlock的鼻子。“动作快，水开了。过会儿我再好好吻你。如果你能找到几个干净盘子的话。”他故意揉乱了Sherlock的头发。  
  
“你收拾桌子？”Sherlock问，还是偷到了一个吻，然后他们两人就又离开了John的视线范围内。  
  
“多少块人体部件？”  
  
“6块。但那是两天以前的事，John肯定已经开始清理了。”  
  
“那就继续清理。话说他会下来吗？要是他起来了的话最好给他也做份早餐。”  
  
John这才意识到他已经因为困惑生根似的站在原地好长时间了。如果他再站久一点他们不可能注意不到他，于是他谨慎地走进了厨房。Sherlock和Lestrade继续着手上的活，在经过彼此的时候自然地交换了一个吻，John想好的话瞬间全忘了。他最终憋出一句“等等……你们俩……真的？”。  
  
“然后呢？”Sherlock迅速转过身回答，一下子竖起了防御。  
  
John平静地摇了摇头。“没什么……挺好的……只是很出乎意料。”Sherlock和Lestrade都放松下来，两人的手短暂地交握了一下确保对方还好，John松了口气。  
  
“很好。但是什么也别往你的博客上写。”Sherlock说，听起来还是有点儿别扭。  
  
“不会的。当然不会。”  
  
Sherlock满意地点了点头，突然咧嘴笑了起来。“早上好。你知道刀子都放哪儿了吗？”  
  
“我刚才看见有些在炖锅里放着呢。”Lestrade说。“嗨，John。吃早餐吗？可以加你的一份。”  
  
John微微皱起眉，还是挺困惑。“我记得你说过你不了解他……？”  
  
“对，呃，那天他比平常表现得更混蛋。”Lestrade耐心地解释道。“Sherlock！别碰那些鸡蛋。但是，说真的，告诉别人我们的事并不是总能被人接受，”他继续说道，下意识地伸手轻抚了一下转身去找炖锅的Sherlock的胳膊。“我们倾向于保持低调，直到我们确定事情不会……脱离掌控。就这样。给你做一份？”  
  
“拜托了。”John回答。他还有很多问题，但它们可以等等。“还有，早上好。谢谢你们。”他用不着说他为什么感谢他们。他们很可能已经明白了。不管怎样，他们俩都笑了起来。  
  
  
Fin


End file.
